Yellow
by vnm-brittana
Summary: An AU where Chazz doesn't run away to North Academy, but stays at Duel Academy and becomes a Ra Yellow, and Bastion's roommate. / Hornetshipping (BastionChazz)
1. Chazz the Yellow

Ra Yellow. Chazz Princeton was going to be a Ra Yellow. And thanks to Misawa not accepting the offer to go up to Obelisk Blue, Chazz would have to see his smug face around the dorms every day. Chazz thought briefly about running away, even planned it, but then his brothers would find out, and he'd be in an even bigger mess than before. But being a Yellow would be so humiliating. At least he wasn't being demoted to Slifer, because having to spend time with Jaden Yuki sounded even more disturbing than the thought of sitting through a whole hour of Misawa talking about some math thing.

Chazz had packed up all of his things into boxes to move over to the smaller yellow building. He'd miss the flawless facilities of Obelisk, but Ra didn't look to be that bad. Nothing compared to his old dorm, which looked like a room in a fancy hotel. Apparently they served lobster at the Ra meal hall too, meaning their food was at least up to his standards.

It took Chazz at least an hour to move all of his belongings over to the Ra dorms. None of his Obelisk 'friends' were even willing to help him move! How could they totally abandon him because he lost a few duels! Well, those duels were against people from lower dorms, but even so, it was unfair.

Chazz went to the Ra office, where he was supposed to go to get his new (disgustingly coloured) uniform and the key to his room. The former Obelisk opened the door to see Professor Satyr, sitting at his desk.

"Sit down, Mr. Princeton." Satyr said, and Chazz took a seat on a yellow chair. This whole place was so bright it was starting to give him a headache already! How in hell was he supposed to live here?

"Can we make this quick? I don't want any yellow delinquents trying to steal my stuff while I'm wasting my time in here." Chazz said, staring at his blue coat. He was going to miss it when he was wearing one of those gross yellow jackets. They'd have to stain so easily…

"I will assure you, Mr. Princeton, none of my students are delinquents. And this won't take long." The Ra professor picked up a package from his desk. "This is your new uniform. You'll be able to buy additional uniforms later, but this is all for now. Now, about your room... upon closer inspection, it seems that there are no spare rooms left."

Chazz frowned. How the hell do you not notice there are no rooms left? He didn't say anything though, because he wanted out of this incompetent teacher's office ASAP and talking back would just lengthen his time here.

"I asked around the dorm for anyone who would be willing to share their room with you, and two students accepted. The first to accept was Bastion Misawa. If you are ever worried about your grades, then he would be a good person to talk to."

Ugh. Not Misawa. There was no way in hell Chazz would ever share a room with Misawa. He was part of the reason Chazz was stuck in this hole.

"The other one was Dimitri…"

Chazz thought for a moment. _That name sounds familiar… wait, that's the copycat kid! I'd rather listen to Misawa ramble on then go anywhere near him!_

Before Satyr could finish his sentence, Chazz interrupted. "I'll… go with Misawa." he said, trying not to shudder at the thought that he was choosing Misawa over anyone. At least with Misawa, Chazz wouldn't have to worry about having a roommate with no real personality of his own, as irritating as Misawa's own personality was.

"Wonderful. Misawa's room is the first one down the hall."

Chazz stood up and mumbled a 'thank you' as he left. He knew very well where Misawa's room was, as he'd been in there the night before last, stealing his deck. The trip to his new room was short, and Chazz knocked on the door when he reached it.

"Come in!" the voice from the other side of the door said. Chazz rolled his eyes at his cheerful tone and opened the door. Misawa was sitting at his desk, writing away in some book. Chazz figured it was probably some overly complicated math work. He stood in the doorway until Misawa looked up.

"Oh, Chazz? What are you doing here?" Misawa said, closing the book and placing it with his heaps of other books.

"I'm your new roommate, Misawa. Or don't you remember accepting a new roommate?" Chazz said impatiently.

"Yes, of course I remember. I was just doing some homework, so I was distracted." Misawa stood up from his chair. "I must say, I'm surprised that you chose to stay with me, considering it's partially my fault you're no longer an Obelisk."

"Believe me; I didn't want to choose you. It's just that this option was less terrible than the other one. That copycat kid is even more unbearable than you." Chazz said, looking around the room. It wasn't horrible, Misawa obviously worked very hard to keep it clean, but it was nothing compared to an Obelisk Blue room. "Besides, I'm surprised you even offered. I did throw your cards into the ocean."

"Well, I can't be mad forever. I dried the cards out, and you needed a place to stay, so when Professor Satyr asked, I accepted immediately. And now that we are roommates, staying mad at you would just make everything awkward and uncomfortable."

Chazz raised an eyebrow. "You forgave me that easily?"

"Of course. There's no use in holding a grudge when everything turned out okay."

Surely this guy couldn't be serious. Chazz had almost destroyed his deck, and even if it was only one out of his six decks, Duel Monsters cards still cost money. Not that money was a problem for Chazz, but he had no idea about Misawa's family. Misawa must be just pretending to forgive him for some reason. Chazz decided that he was not going to trust him.

"I'm going to get my stuff from outside." Chazz said, walking out the door. Misawa quickly stood up and followed Chazz.

"I'll help." Misawa said with a smile.

As the two walked down the hall, Chazz rolled his eyes at Misawa's attempts to make friendly conversation. He had no idea how much the guy could talk! If he kept this up, Chazz didn't know how he was going to survive being his roommate at all.

"So, are these all of your things, Chazz?" Misawa asked, eyeing the boxes sitting up against the outside walls of the Ra building. He picked up one of the heavier boxes easily, and Chazz was slightly impressed – it had taken him ages to bring that box over from Obelisk.

"Yeah, this is everything. And some of it is breakable, so you better be careful." Chazz said, picking up one of the light boxes. They began carrying boxes inside, and Misawa always seemed to take the heavy boxes, which was rather helpful. Chazz wondered how strong he must be to be able to carry those boxes without even looking like he was struggling. Misawa seemed like such a nerd, but he was supposedly great at baseball so maybe he had other athletic depths. Just by looking at him, Chazz could tell that Misawa was pretty well built under his clothes… _Ugh_. Chazz shook the thought away. If he thought like this, the whole horrible experience would become a thousand times more awkward.

Once they had finished carrying all the boxes inside, they were neatly placed up against the wall. Chazz again looked around the room and frowned. "I hope I'm going to have a bed…"

"You will soon. The school's ordering one in for you. But in the meantime, you have a mattress to sleep on." Chazz's attention turned to a mattress on the ground near Bastion's bed.

"There is no way in hell I'm sleeping on that. I'll throw out my back." Chazz said, and Misawa sighed. "Let me sleep in your bed, and you can sleep on that."

"Chazz, it is my bed, and the mattress won't be that bad…"

Chazz cut him off. "If it's not that bad, you'll sleep on it. Or do you want to make this even harder for the both of us?"

Misawa sighed once again and nodded. "Fine. Just… make sure you make my bed properly in the morning."

"Whatever."


	2. Dinner at the Ra Meal Hall

Living with Chazz Princeton was proving to be incredibly awkward and difficult. The former Obelisk boy was moody and unpredictable, and all of Bastion's attempts to befriend him were met with cold indifference. They were roommates, and Bastion assumed that meant he and Chazz would become quick best friends, like Jaden, Syrus and Chumley. Obviously making friends wasn't that easy unless you were Jaden Yuki. Or maybe Chazz just wasn't the friend type. It wasn't just Bastion who he didn't want to make friends with, but the entirety of Ra Yellow. He had started shouting at Dimitri in the hall after the copycat duelist had accidently run into him. Dimitri could be a bit annoying and rude sometimes, but he didn't do anything bad enough to deserve having his ears shouted off. He even seemed a little traumatised after the whole situation.

Bastion realised that it was best for him to be careful around Chazz if he didn't want to get on his bad side. The two new roommates hadn't talked much since Chazz had moved in, since it was only the first day, but now Bastion had to somehow get Chazz to dinner. He just knew that the Ra food would not be up to Chazz's standards, and that he'd probably make a huge scene about it. But, the guy really needed to eat. He was already incredibly thin.

"Chazz…?" Bastion asked cautiously as he opened his door.

"What, Misawa?" Chazz snapped. He was lounging around on Bastion's bed, not seeming to be doing much at all.

"It's dinner time. You should come out and eat." The taller boy suggested, trying to sound as cheerful as he could, hoping Chazz wouldn't yell at him.

Chazz groaned. "Ugh… the food here is probably shit…"

"I know it's not an Obelisk feast, Chazz, but the food here is really quite good." Bastion said. He wasn't exactly sure what was served at the Obelisk food hall, he'd only heard rumours, but he could only imagine the delicious meals that he could have if he was one day promoted. They probably had the highest quality vegetables…. Bastion decided to stop thinking about the food that he would, hopefully, have one day, and began thinking about the food he could have today.

Rolling his eyes, Chazz stood up from the bed. "I'll come, but if I get food poisoning, I'm suing this whole dorm."

Bastion sighed, and the two left the room. Chazz began walking faster so he wouldn't have to walk beside Bastion, but due to him being a new Ra, he had no idea where he was going.

"Chazz…?" Bastion asked, catching up to the pale boy. "The meal hall is this way…"

"Ugh. This place is so confusing." Chazz complained, and followed Bastion from a few metres behind.

Not long after, the two boys entered the Yellow meal hall, bustling with tens of yellow clad teenage boys. One person stood out though… and that was Chazz, still dressed in his dark blue Obelisk coat. A few of the boys stared at the two, wondering why a Ra like Bastion would be with someone like Chazz Princeton.

"What are you losers staring at?" Chazz snapped, and the boys staring at him looked away in fear. Although they had grown to not be afraid of Chazz's duelling skills, he was still a very intimidating person. He seemed like the kind of guy who could scratch your eyes out if you looked at him the wrong way.

Chazz sauntered across the room, over to the counter where the food was being served. He stared at the large selection of vegetables, his eye twitching. "Misawa… what the hell is up with all the vegetables?"

Bastion grabbed his own plate, taking large serves of every vegetable up for offer. Chazz was looking at the other boy's dinner plate, his eyes fixed on the small, orange circles. Bastion had carrots. _Carrots_. The bane of his existence next to Jaden Yuki.

"What the fuck am I supposed to eat? All I see is rabbit food!" Chazz had always had an unnatural hatred for vegetables since he was a small child, but he especially despised carrots, and nobody knew why. He much preferred to eat meat and seafood. "Isn't there some fried shrimp around here, or at least anything that isn't for herbivores?"

Chazz sure was passionate about his hatred for vegetables. He continued to rant about what disgusting things they were, very _very _loudly. Everyone was staring again, but Chazz wasn't stopping.

"Chazz, calm down! The meat and seafood are over there…" Bastion said, pointing to a different counter, where there were trays filled with various kinds of meats and seafood. Chazz immediately ceased ranting, and his eyes lit up and as he scurried over there.

Bastion took a minute to catch his breath. Chazz sure was a handful already.

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" said a voice behind Bastion.

The tall boy turned around to see Dimitri. "No. No he isn't."

"I thought the only way anyone would be able to put up with him is if they were getting something out of it." The spiky haired boy said. "Well… you sure are game having him as your roommate."

"May I remind you that you also volunteered to share a room with Chazz, Dimitri?" Bastion asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but seeing him now… I regret even offering…" Dimitri put some food onto his plate. "Uh, see you later, Bastion. Try not to go insane."

_Believe me. I'll try…_ Bastion's thoughts were broken by another unbearable screeching. He looked over to the source, only to see Chazz arguing with Professor Satyr.

"Mr. Princeton, you're no longer an Obelisk, you must wear the correct uniform!" The Yellow professor begged, looking terrified of the short teen.

"There's no way in hell I'm wearing that yellow atrocity!" Chazz argued, "For one, the colour is gross, and two, do you know how easily that will stain?"

"I'm afraid the uniform is not optional, Mr. Princeton…"

Bastion rolled his eyes and sighed, taking his dinner to an empty table. What on Earth was he thinking when he agreed to house Chazz Princeton in his room? As he poked his fork at the various vegetables on his plate, he thought to himself, that the real reason he wanted Chazz as his roommate… was that he wanted a best friend. Sure, he'd had acquaintances, casual friends… but never someone who he could share everything with, like what Jaden had with Syrus, and what Alexis had with Zane and those two girls she hung out with whose names he couldn't quite recall…. He wanted a best friend for the first time ever.


	3. Bastion's Admirer

The two new roommates had gone to sleep without another word to each other. Luckily, Chazz was a very heavy sleeper, as Bastion was not, and he often woke up and had to find other things to do. If Chazz had been as much of a light sleeper as Bastion, the two living together would've become even harder.

Bastion woke up much later than usual, at 7:00am. He wouldn't have time for his daily early morning walk and drawing exercises, as he wouldn't have much time to get ready for school. Chazz was still asleep, cuddled up to the pillow and breathing quietly.

_He looks so peaceful when he's asleep… _Bastion thought, grabbing his school clothes from his drawers. _It's a shame he can't be like that when he's awake._

The taller boy thought it would be best to get dressed in the bathroom, as if Chazz happened to wake up while he was dressing, he'd see Bastion naked. That would be all kinds of awkward, and there would definitely be a lot of yelling involved.

Quickly enough, Bastion got himself dressed and left the bathroom. And there was Chazz, still sleeping peacefully. Time was ticking on, and Bastion was already ready for breakfast. As dangerous as it was, Bastion decided that he should wake Chazz up. He didn't want his roommate to be late for class.

"Hey, Chazz?" Placing a gentle hand on the other boy's shoulder, Bastion spoke very quietly. "It's time to get up for school…"

Chazz only rolled over in bed and groaned.

"Chazz, its breakfast time…" Bastion whispered, very gently shaking the shoulder. Chazz made a noise that oddly sounded like a hiss, and rolled over.

The sleepy boy groaned,

"If you want me to get up for breakfast, you better leave so I can get dressed." The pale boy said, sounding tired and, somehow, even crankier than usual.

"Chazz, there's a bathroom you can dress in…"

"Leave the room, Misawa."

Long story short, Bastion ended up waiting in the hallway outside his and Chazz's room as the other boy got dressed. Chazz was taking a very long time, and Bastion watched as his fellow Ra's left the meal hall and made their way outside to walk to class.

_What on Earth was Chazz doing in there?_ Bastion was getting very impatient, as almost all of the other Ra's had left. He did not want to be late for class, as that could land him in detention, and he did _not _have time for that.

Finally, the door opened, and Chazz stepped out of the room. Surprisingly, he was wearing his brand new yellow jacket. The former Obelisk boy fidgeted with the sleeves, and he looked very uncomfortable.

"I hate this." Chazz stated plainly, closing the door, not gently at all. "I look ridiculous."

"You look fine, Chazz…" Bastion said impatiently. It was true though. Chazz's new jacket was slightly too big on him, and it made him look incredibly adorable.

"Whatever. I'm hungry."

"Well, you took so long, and everyone's gone…" Bastion said, and Chazz scowled. "But… I'm sure we can get something from the meal hall that we can eat while we walk…"

"Fine." Chazz said, walking down the hallway towards the meal hall. Bastion followed closely behind, because again, Chazz didn't seem to want to associate that much with him, at least more than he had to.

In silence, they reached the meal hall, and both grabbed some food; Bastion a piece of buttered toast, and Chazz, some bacon. They began to eat as they walked briskly to the main academy building.

Class had only just started when Bastion and Chazz finally arrived to the classroom. As they entered the room, the teacher went silent and the class turned to see the cause.

"Sorry we're late, sir." Bastion said politely, taking his seat in the usual row of Ra Yellows. Chazz reluctantly sat in the same row, next to him. The two boys took out their school books and writing utensils.

The teacher was lecturing the class on Effect Monsters, and Bastion began to take notes. Even if he did know basically everything about this subject, it was a good way for him to refresh his memory before an exam.

"Hey Bastion!" whispered a female voice from rows behind the two boys. Bastion looked around to see one of those two girls that always followed Alexis around, the one with the black hair in pigtails, waving and smiling at him.

Bastion gave a small wave and smile, not really understanding why she was even paying attention to him. They'd never spoken before this moment; he didn't even know her name, and he had no idea how she knew his. The girl giggled and blushed. When Bastion turned back around, he shrugged and got back to his work.

_Wow, Mindy, really? _Chazz thought, hearing Mindy and Jasmine giggling about Bastion from behind him. _Now you like Bastion… who's next, the slacker?_

Chazz rolled his eyes, and wondered whether Bastion even knew what was going on. He seemed like the kind of guy to be oblivious about romance, despite how smart he was.

After the first class was finished, Chazz picked his book up and made his way to the door. He looked behind him, expecting to see Bastion there, following him like a lost puppy, but he wasn't. Without Chazz noticing, Bastion had snuck down to the lower rows of the classroom and was very enthusiastically talking to Jaden.

Chazz walked closer, and heard the two having a conversation about Elemental Heroes. Well, Jaden was talking about Elemental Heroes, but Bastion just seemed to be happily listening and agreeing with everything he said. The taller boy was grinning widely, taking note of the Slifer's every word. Chazz rolled his eyes at their cheerfulness.

_Bastion must really admire that slacker…_

"Oi, Misawa!" Chazz shouted. Bastion and Jaden looked up at him, slightly startled. "Are you coming or not?"

The two boys said hasty goodbyes and Bastion ascended the stairs to where Chazz was. From the Slifer part of the classroom, Jaden waved cheerfully.

"See ya later, Bastion! And you too, Chazz!"

The two roommates left the classroom, and made their way down the hallway. Bastion seemed overly happy and distracted, only breaking the silence to sigh a few times.

"So, Misawa… Mindy seems to like you a lot…" Chazz said after a few minutes. If Bastion got a girlfriend, he wouldn't be around the dorm room so much, and Chazz would have a lot of time to himself. So, even if he thought Bastion was annoying and a bit boring, it would be in Chazz's best interest for Bastion and Mindy to get together.

"Um, yeah, I guess…" Bastion replied, snapped out of his dreamy state. Dammit, Chazz had hoped it'd been over Mindy.

"You should… go out with her." Chazz suggested, trying his hardest to sound helpful and friendly, but mostly failing. He just dropped the act soon enough. "It could be a once in a lifetime chance for you to get a girlfriend!"

Bastion frowned at the thinly veiled insult, shaking his head. "She's not really my type…"

"Oh, come on, Mindy's great! She's… kind of cute… and she has nice… hair…" Chazz said, struggling to think of good reasoning of why Bastion should date Mindy. She could get kind of annoying with her crush hopping and incessant fangirling, but she wasn't a bad person. She just wasn't Chazz's type either.

Bastion sighed. Chazz was going to have to know. "It's just… I like someone else, Chazz… I'm planning on telling them one day, and I don't want to be with someone else, in case they return the feelings."

_Dammit! _Chazz thought, annoyed.

"Uh, yeah… good luck with that." Chazz stated, sighing. Unfortunately, his plan had failed. But since Bastion did indeed like someone, there was a small chance they could like him back, whoever they were. "You should… tell them soon. You never know, they could get fed up with waiting for you and find someone else… then you'd miss out."

"Yes, that is true… I mean, I've been planning to tell them for a while, but things keep getting in the way…" Bastion said, as they turned a corner towards their next class.

_Who are they? _Chazz wondered to himself. Bastion was being very vague about who his crush was, and it seemed like he wanted to keep it a secret.

The pale boy sighed, vowing to find out later.

After the very last class of the day, Chazz had lost Bastion again. "Ugh, for God's sake, Misawa, stop wandering off!" the former Obelisk ranted to himself, begrudgingly leaving the school building to look for him.

Walking around the corner, Chazz found who he was looking for, but he was not alone.

"I'm very sorry, Mindy…" Bastion said, his eyes lowered to the ground. "I cannot return your feelings… I'm afraid my heart is with someone else."

The peppy Obelisk girl smiled, tilting her head to the side cutely. "It's okay, Bastion," she said, "I have my eyes on another boy as well…"

Bastion looked a little upset. Even though he had no feelings whatsoever for Mindy, he didn't think he'd be _that_ easy to get over. "…May I ask who this boy is?"

"Chazz!" the girl said with a blush, giggling a little. "Don't you think he's just dreamy…?"

"Chazz…?" Bastion said, shocked.

From around the corner he was peeking from, Chazz accidentally let out a loud exclamation in his horror. "Shit!"

Mindy turned around, clasping her hands together when she saw the new object of her affections. "Chazzy!" she said with a gasp, making her way over towards him.

Chazz let out another similar exclamation, immediately running away from the dark haired girl. The two ended up running all the way towards the Yellow dorms, Mindy professing her love for the pale boy as she pursued him.

Still standing where he'd been previously, Bastion shook his head and sighed. "I'll never understand girls…"


	4. Chazz's Jacket

Chazz angrily stomped down the hallway, making his way back to his and Bastion's dorm room from dinner. The passing Ras avoided him, as usual, moving out of his way if they happened to be in his path. The former Obelisk smirked to himself. Though his reputation as a duelist had been all but disgraced, his reputation as an intimidating person had not. Of course, as the Princeton brothers were an incredibly intimidating set, and despite his disgrace, Chazz was indeed a Princeton.

He opened the door to the dorm room, and saw Bastion there at his desk, hard at work on some homework. The taller boy looked up from his book and smiled at his roommate.

"Good afternoon, Chazz." Bastion said cheerfully, but then immediately screwed his face up in disgust.

Chazz looked confused at Bastion's expression. "What's your problem?"

"What on Earth is that smell…?"

Chazz shrugged. "No idea. Now, are you going to explain this math homework to me, or not?"

"Sure, come and sit down." Chazz walked over and sat down in the chair next to Bastion's. He took out his math book, placing it on the desk in front of him. Bastion noticed that the bad smell had gotten stronger as Chazz had come closer, and turned to say something about it, politely of course, but saw a large stain on the other boy's yellow sleeve.

"Uh, Chazz… there's a stain on your sleeve." Bastion said, eyeing the stain. He was having a strong urge to take the jacket right off of Chazz and give it a good wash. Then again, Bastion stripping Chazz of his school jacket would probably make him highly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I know. I spilled soy sauce at dinner last night and it was really messy."

"You could've used a napkin…" Bastion said with a small frown.

"I would've had to get up to get a napkin, and why do that when I have a perfectly good sleeve here?" Chazz proudly displayed the sleeve like he had invented some wonderful new cleaning method. Bastion thought it was simply disgusting. "These jackets are the worst colour though… the Obelisk coats were much better at hiding stains."

"Maybe you should go and change." Bastion suggested, trying to continue smiling despite how uncomfortable he was at the thought of using ones clothes to clean messes. He would never do something like that, and even if he had accidentally spilt food or something of the like on his clothes, he would change as soon as he was able. He couldn't stand the thought of having dirty clothes like that.

Chazz shrugged. "Why bother? The clothes are still fine."

Bastion inspected the jacket. The stain on Chazz's sleeve was not the only one on the garment, and it was in fact littered with them.

"Uh, Chazz… how often do you wipe up messes with your jacket?"

"Whenever I make messes. It's like a convenient cleaning cloth right here on me!" Bastion didn't understand how Chazz could be so proud of this.

"I'm afraid that the jacket has a rather unappealing smell…" Bastion said. He was being polite when he said 'rather unappealing' to describe the garment's stench. In all honesty, it smelt absolutely revolting! It was making Bastion's stomach turn just to be in Chazz's vicinity.

"Are you saying I stink, Misawa?" Chazz asked, scowling.

"I wouldn't say something so rude, but…" Bastion began, but was cut off by Chazz removing the jacket and throwing it in his face.

"If it's bothering you so much, why don't you clean it?" Chazz snapped. If Bastion was able to see through the horrible smelling jacket, he would know that Chazz was heading to the bathroom. "I'm going for a shower."

Bastion quickly but carefully took the jacket from his face, holding it at arm's length. "Ugh…" he said, inspecting the garment once more. "I guess I have time to do some laundry…"

Chazz walked towards class in his recently washed, yellow school jacket. He had to admit, the jacket did smell and feel a lot better now that it was clean. It was such a shame it would only get dirty again. He couldn't help that he was clumsy with his food and drink, and he couldn't help that he had to use his jacket sleeves to wipe up the messes he made! It was just a habit that he'd picked up as a child. If he'd made a mess at the dining table, his brothers would punish him if they saw. So he began using his sleeves to clean up before they noticed.

_I'd buy another jacket… _Chazz thought to himself as he entered the school building, _but if Slade and Jagger find out I've been demoted to Ra they'll probably kill me! And, if I buy a jacket, they'll know… they're always monitoring my credit card purchases._

The raven-haired boy sighed as he saw Jaden, Syrus and Bastion walking together up ahead. He shook his head and rolled his eyes at the way Bastion was smiling at and talking to Jaden.

_How could such a smart and hardworking guy admire such a slacker! _Chazz thought, annoyed. _He could do so much better… he could admire Zane, or Alexis, or even… me! I'm much more worthy than that little red loser! Ugh, why do I care?_


	5. Heartbreak

The day seemed to go slowly, but Chazz was happy to exit his last class of the day. Bastion was nowhere to be seen, which was strange as he usually waited for Chazz so they could walk back to the dorm together.

_I don't know why he does that, I'm always such a dick to him… _Chazz wondered why Bastion was so nice to him. It seemed like he was so kind to everyone. That was something Chazz just didn't get. He was only nice to a select few people, and that was only _before_ they managed to piss him off somehow.

A few moments later, Chazz spotted Bastion. He was not alone however, as he was happily chatting with none other than Alexis Rhodes just at the door of the school building.

Chazz sighed at the sight of the beautiful blonde Obelisk, smiling a little while a pink blush graced his pale cheeks. He had harboured a crush on the girl for a long time, sometime after they just met. How could he not though? She was beautiful, confident and an amazing duelist. He'd worked hard to keep his feelings for Alexis a secret, as hard as it was.

"My Lexi… so beautiful…" Chazz whispered to himself, watching the two from a distance. Alexis laughed at something Bastion said, and they looked so happy and comfortable around each other… "Such a cute laugh…"

It took just a few seconds for Bastion to process the scene in front of him. What was happening was _so _obvious! Alexis was the person Bastion was in love with! The reason why he couldn't date Mindy was because he had feelings for her close friend!

Chazz felt jealousy bubble up inside of him at how the two were acting together. As much as he wanted Bastion to date the person he liked so he was out of Chazz's hair, he just couldn't allow that British nerd to be with his little Lexi!

The raven-haired male snapped out of his dazed state and frowned, storming towards the two other students.

"Hey, Alexis." Chazz said flirtatiously, before turning to Bastion and frowning. He grabbed the other boy's arm, trying to be intimidating, but all he did was notice the muscles underneath Bastion's sleeve. "Oi, you. I need help with homework. Stop flirting with Alexis and hurry up and get back to the dorm!"

Bastion, confused, said his goodbyes to Alexis. He then followed the other boy back to the Ra dorms. Once the two of them were inside their room, Chazz turned on Bastion.

"Why the hell were you flirting with Alexis?" he snapped.

"I wasn't flirting, Chazz. We were just talking." Bastion replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Then why were you two laughing and smiling at each other like that?"

"I made a joke about something Professor Crowler said in class today. What are you on about anyway? Didn't you want help with homework or something?"

"Shut up, Misawa! I can't let you ruin my chances with Lexi! You two looked _way _too comfortable."

Bastion frowned. "Lexi? Chazz… do you have a crush on Alexis Rhodes?"

"Yeah, maybe I do. But the problem here is that you are trying to get with my girl!"

"She's not 'your girl', Chazz. You can't own a person. She is allowed to talk to me or any boy she wishes without your permission or anyone else's!" Bastion crossed his arms in annoyance. "Besides, I don't like Alexis like that, she is just a friend. Even if I did, she already has a boyfriend!"

Chazz scoffed. "Don't like Lexi in that way? What the fuck is wrong with you Misawa, are you blind, or…" he stopped speaking and stared at Bastion when he realised what the other boy had said. 'W-wait… Lexi has a… b-boyfriend?"

Bastion's previously angry facial expression softened to a more sympathetic one once he realised how sad Chazz looked. _It must be horrible to find out the person you love is with someone else…_

"So, you didn't know about her and Zane?"

"She's dating Zane Truesdale?" Any of Chazz's hopes about winning Alexis from her new boyfriend were crushed. There was no way he could compete with THE Zane Truesdale.

"I'm really sorry you had to hear this from me, Chazz…" Bastion said. He really had no idea how to comfort someone in this situation.

Chazz kicked the desk chair in anger, but Bastion didn't have the heart to get angry at him. The raven-haired boy went to sit down on his bed. "Fuck… what am I supposed to do? Lexi is taken… now I have no chance at love…"

"That's not true, Chazz!" Bastion said, hoping he sounded more positive than he felt. He hated it when people around him were sad. "I'm sure you'll find another girl someday that you'll like just as much, or even more, as you like Alexis now, and you'll be happy with her, because she'll like you back!"

"Oh, just shut up…" Chazz snapped. Nothing Bastion was saying was helping him at all. "I don't want anyone but Alexis… she's so beautiful and smart and perfect… of course another boy got her before I did…"

"You'll love again, trust me!"

"Stop it, Misawa! Just go and make out with that mysterious crush of yours!"

"You know about my crush…?" Bastion said, looking nervous.

"Yeah, I was there when you were rejecting Mindy, remember? You said some sappy shit about 'your heart being with someone else'." Chazz explained, rolling his eyes.

Bastion sighed. "I'm still unsure of whether they return my feelings in anyway, so to be sure I won't get heartbroken, I'm not going to make any advances until I have proof that they feel the same way."

"Just hurry up… if you're not careful, she'll start going out with some cool, older Obelisk boy, and then you'll be heartbroken…"

"I doubt that'll happen, Chazz…" Bastion said, sighing again. "And why do you say 'she'? You assume I'm in love with a girl, huh?"

"What? Are you in love with a boy, Misawa? Are you gay or something?"

"No."

"Then why would you say that?"

"I don't want you assuming that everyone's straight. It's rude."

Chazz groaned. "Oh, whatever."

Nervously, Bastion changed the subject. He was hesitant to make eye contact with the rich boy, for many reasons. "There's more stains on your jacket…"

"Yeah, so?" Chazz sniffed, wiping some tears from his eyes with the jacket sleeves. He was really crying over Alexis? Bastion didn't want to break Chazz's heart like this, but he had to know about Alexis' relationship with Zane. Otherwise, he'd find out straight from the source, and that'd probably be even more heartbreaking. "My jacket is always going to get dirty. And anyway, I can buy another one so this one will be able to get washed…"

"Why not? Isn't your family one of the richest in America?" Chazz's older brothers were very rich and famous, and Bastion often saw them on TV when he was at home. Sure, they looked refined and successful, but also _very _intimidating, and they were not the kind of people you'd want to mess with.

"Yeah, but if my big brothers find out I've been demoted to this hole, they'll kill me, or even worse, disown me!" Chazz exclaimed, more tears coming from his grey eyes. "I can't buy anything without them knowing, because they can access my credit card details to check everything I buy…"

"Well, uh… if you need a new jacket… I could buy you one…" Bastion offered, finally making eye contact with Chazz.

"What?" Chazz asked, certain he misheard.

"I said, if you need another jacket, I'd be happy to buy you another. I would lend you one of mine, but since you're so small, it'd be way too big on you. So, let me buy you a new one!"

Chazz narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing."

"So, you're going to use your own money to buy a jacket for me, but you don't want anything in return. Don't you want to keep your money for yourself?"

"Its fine, Chazz. I have plenty of money. My family is quite rich, nothing compared to yours, but very well off."

Chazz scoffed. "Ugh, you're so nice, Misawa…" No one had ever been so nice to Chazz without wanting something in return… it was very strange to him to interact with someone as nice as Bastion Misawa. As much as he didn't want to show it, he was grateful to Bastion for doing this for him. If he could go long enough without Slade and Jagger finding out about his demotion, he could get back to Obelisk like nothing ever happened! It would be perfect!

Bastion smiled. "I'm just being helpful, Chazz. Besides, what are friends for?"


	6. Embarrassment

"Chazz, are you looking forward to playing baseball today?" Bastion asked as the two boys approached their classroom.

"Baseball? What are you talking about?" Chazz didn't like the sound of that...

"Physical Education class! We're playing baseball today. The Ra first years versus the Obelisk first years." Bastion was beaming, so excited at the idea of baseball. Chazz didn't get how people could love hitting a ball with a bat so much.

"I don't want to play baseball!" Chazz exclaimed. When he was an Obelisk, Chazz could always get himself out of these ridiculous sporting games through his status. But now, could he even accomplish that? He didn't want to humiliate himself in front of his former dorm mates!

"Oh, why not?" Bastion questioned, his head curiously tilted to the side.

"I hate sport. I hate running, and sweating, and being tired... I don't even like watching, but I'll do that if I absolutely have to."

"Well, I'm sure the teacher would be okay with it if you just sat and watched..." Bastion knew the teacher would probably be okay with it, since Chazz was kind of tiny and petite, but what would the other Ras say? He knew Chazz cared a lot about what others thought of him, even though he tried not to show it. Bastion truly did care for Chazz a lot, even if the other boy didn't exactly feel the same.

"Good." Chazz said. He was never a fan of sport, participation wise or spectating. He just couldn't get interested.

"Well, it's still going to be fun! I hope we can manage to win this time..." The British boy said.

"Let's just... go to class before you get too excited, alright?" Chazz said, smiling secretly at Bastion's ecstatic facial expression.

"So, are you coming to watch the game, Chazz?" Bastion asked when the two boys were on their way to Physical Education class. Chazz had arranged with the teacher to get out of playing baseball, but she wanted him to try for another day to actually participate. This annoyed him. Why would he want to get all gross and sweaty?

"No duh, why the hell else would I be walking with you to the baseball field?" Chazz said, frowning. "And besides, it's class. I kind of have to at least turn up."

"Right. Yeah."

Soon enough, the two boys were walking into the baseball field. There were already plenty of people there, warming up for the game. As they began to walk past the Obelisk team, the usually blue clad students began to throw insults.

"Heh, what a loser." A tall boy said.

"He doesn't deserve to have the name 'Princeton'!" One girl yelled.

"He never should've been an Obelisk. He doesn't even deserve to be a Ra! They should just put him in a red jacket and shove him with the slackers already!"

That was the last straw. Just as Chazz turned around, ready to yell at someone or start a fight, another voice, a familiar voice, spoke up.

"Why don't you snobs just shut up and leave him alone?" Bastion snapped, his arms folded across his chest. He wasn't speaking in his usual kind tone, but was actually managing to sound rather intimidating, like he did during his duel with Chazz. "Chazz has been working really hard since his demotion, and he's an amazing duelist!"

Chazz's cheeks began light up with a very bright red blush. He could almost feel heat radiating from his face. _Misawa is such a sweet guy... wait, no. He's too nice. Eww._

When Chazz came back to reality, Bastion was still telling the Obelisks off. "And honestly, he deserves a spot in Obelisk more than any of you!"

Chazz's face felt as if it was on fire now, and he was a little worried he was getting sunburnt or something. Bastion concluded his rant, picking up a baseball bat so he could go and practice with the other Ras before the game. "Why don't you go and sit down?"

"Yeah, I will. I'll walk over that way with you." Chazz sighed, and the two began to walk. "You didn't have to defend me like that, you know, Misawa?"

"But they were being incredibly rude." Bastion said. Honestly, that was an understatement. "Besides, the things I said to them about you were all true."

Chazz's blush was building up again, so he turned his head away, hoping Bastion wouldn't see it. "Oh, just shut up." he said, trying to sound angry, but he was secretly happy for Bastion's protection.

To Bastion's delight, the Ra team managed to prevail over the Obelisks, mostly thanks to the British genius. All of the boys who had played had returned to their dorm rooms to change, but Chazz stayed back for a while, lost in thought.

_What the hell is going on with me?_ Chazz asked himself. _Sure, Bastion is a nice guy. Too nice, if you ask me. But very attractive as well... oh, snap out of it!_

He decided that thinking about the game he watched would snap him out of the thoughts he'd been having.

_I guess those nerdy equations of Bastion's really do work..._ he thought, as he approached the door of their shared dorm room. _He did really great today..._

Chazz slowly began to turn the door knob of the room, then pushed the door open.

There, right before Chazz's eyes, was Bastion Misawa.

Completely naked.

"H-holy shit!" Chazz exclaimed, slamming the door after a few moments of awkward, mutual staring. His face was warmer and redder than it had ever been in his life, including earlier today. The pale boy closed his eyes, attempting to wipe the image of a naked Bastion from his mind, but it refused to go away. Not that it was a particularly bad image, but it was an incredibly awkward one. Chazz had seen way too much of his roommate's body now; his arms, his legs, his chest, his abs, his... other places.

The embarrassed boy was trying to make himself blush less, because he did not want Bastion to see how he had reacted to his body. At this point, all he could think about was how soft Bastion's skin looked, how he'd blush if Chazz kissed him, what kind of noise he'd make if... _NO!_

There was no way he could think those kinds of thoughts about his roommate. It would already be awkward enough to face Bastion after this incident, and any further sexual thoughts would make everything a thousand times worse.

A few seconds later, Bastion walked out of the room, luckily, fully dressed except for his yellow school jacket. His cheeks were very pink, and Chazz thought it was very interesting that he went pink instead of red.

"Uh, sorry about that..." Bastion said nervously. "I should've locked the door."

"I should've knocked." Chazz replied, not making eye contact.

"Uh, how much did you see?"

"Everything. And I mean _everything_..."

"Oh." The British duelist's face grew pinker. "That's a little awkward."

"A little?" Chazz asked in disbelief.

"Okay, it's _incredibly_ awkward." Bastion corrected.

"Yeah, let's never talk about this again..."

"Agreed."


End file.
